The Perfect Moment
by Aniko Skittles
Summary: THe Team leaves execpt rae and robin for a mission.leaving the 2 birds alone wat will happen? will they amitt thier feelings?RAEROB First Story Rated M for later chap.
1. Caught

The Perfect Moment 

**Summary:**

Raven had always felt something for robin after what everything that happened with her father, but she knows he would never fall for some one like her. On the other hand robin feels the same way but when the rest of the titans go on a private mission and leave the two birds alone, robin will take the chance to do everything to win raven's heart and show her how much she means to him. (There will be lyrics from song in this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I only wish to own Raven and Robin.

Chapter 1:Caught

* * *

TT living room: 

"Yo! Beast boy go get me a soda!" cyborg shouted to bb. He was too busy playing videogames.

"Get it yourself!" bb shouted across the room. He was making his Italian style tofu. Starfire

couldn't take it anymore so she handed Cy his soda and went back making her tamarian food. "

Beast boy would you like to try my soup of glorianlos?" she handed him a plate so she can serve

him some. " Ah no thanks star I made my own food but I know who will want some." BB looked

at CY with this revenge filled eyes. " Friend beast boy who will love my Soup of glorioles!?" she

was excited. "Cyborg would love to try it!" he smiled evilly. Star flew to cyborg that was dancing

cause he won the game. "Friend cyborg would you like to try my soup of glorianlos?" she put the

plate in front of cyborg face. " Ah maybe…later." He looked on the plate to find a green soup and

big worm looking things swarming around. "Ok then." She flew back to the kitchen to leave the

food. Robin came from behind the doors with his face tired looking and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning robin." Star cheered that her friend was awake. "Good morning star." His voice

was like he was really tired like not having sleep for 2 days. He got a cup of coffee and left to sit

next to cyborg.

* * *

Raven's room: 

"Azarth metrion zinthos… azarth metrion zinthos." Raven repeated her mantra as she meditated. **" **

Hi raven!" a voice came from the shadows of her dark room. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

raven screamed. " Shh! Raven it's me batman and flash." Batman and flash came from the

shadows. Raven was pissed off and scared to death. " What the hell are you doing in my room!?

Can't you use the front door like everyone else!" she screamed at them. "Chill raven we would

have but we came to talk to you and robin." Flash walked towards raven. Raven took a deep breath

and answered back. "What do you want with robin and I?" she floated gently down to her bed. "

Raven we need starfire, cyborg, and beastboy for a special mission and since you and robin are

more responsible we will need you to stay but we'll tell you more. Call robin." She wondered

about the other's mission as she took out her communicator. She pushed a button that flashed red.

* * *

TT living room: 

Robin felt his communicator ringing. He got up and walked to the counter. He looked at his

communicator and saw raven's name on the screen.

* * *

Hallway: 

"Damn it robin! Pick up!" raven had called him like 20 times and he wouldn't pick up. "Maybe

they left or something?" flash and batman was behind raven walking towards the living room door.

"OMG hide!" raven pushed flash and batman into a closet. The doors open to reveal starfire. "Oh

friend raven! How are you doing!" star greeted her with joy. "Uh…fine I guess." She looked at the

door next to her to see if she notice something strange." Raven would you like to go to the mall to

pick out a dress for the party tonight?" star rushed in front and stood in a begging state. " Sorry

star I have plans. And so do you." The last part was just a whisper that star didn't catch. " Oh well

maybe next time?" she floated to the door put stop hearing raven speak. " Hey star do you know

where robin is I need to talk to him?" she looked at the expression star gave and it wasn't a happy

one. " Yes I do. He's researching something on his communicator in the living room. Do you want

me to call him for you?" she opened the doors to the living room and looked in the living room

and found robin. "If you can tell him to meet me in…" raven was interrupted by a scream.

"Ahahaha! Raven! God! Can we come..." flash was finishing when batman interrupted him " shut

up! You freakin idiot!" batman shouted at flash. "Great." Raven whispered to herself and looked at

star. She was scared she didn't know who where the ones who said that. "Um friend raven what

was that?" she looked too curious. " Um that was my communicator I was watching a show.

Funny thing there is a…girl yeah a girl named raven too. And there where screaming at her

because…she locked them in a closet." She had to make something up. "Ok I'll go call robin." Star

disappeared behind the doors. Raven walked too the closet and open it. " You guy out of everyone

I expected you to be quiet for a moment and you go off freaking screaming!" she was pissed off

now. " Um raven…" flash saw some on in the back of her. "What!" she turned around to find robin

in back at her."Damn." she said quietly to herself. " Raven why is flash and batman in the closet?"

he looked at flash and batman getting up. " No time to explain Richard we have to go to the

meeting room now." Batman gestured to raven so she can lead the way. They walked until they got

to a door with a hand scanner. Raven set her hand there for scanning. "RAVEN ACSESS

GRANTED" the female computer voice said as the doors opened.

* * *

So how did you like there is more to come! Please review! and i know it's odd to see batman and flash to go to raven room like that but it's mine story and what comes to mind i write. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. WERE GOING ON A MISSION!

The Perfect Moment 

**Summary:**

Raven had always felt something for robin after what everything that happened with her father, but she knows she can't love and he would never fall for some one like her. On the other hand robin feels the same way but when the rest of the titans go on a private mission and leave the two birds alone, robin will take the chance to do everything to win raven's heart and show her how much she means to him. (There will be lyrics from song in this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I only wish to own Raven and Robin. (Except malkon I made him up!!!)

Chapter 2: We're going on a mission!!!

* * *

Last left off:

They walked until they got to a door with a hand scanner. Raven set her hand there for scanning.

"RAVEN ACSESS GRANTED" the female computer voice said as the doors opened.

* * *

Meeting room:

"Ok can someone explain why flash and batman are here!" poor robin confused not knowing why

they where there. " Robin there here to tell us something ok I don't know what but there shut up

and let them talk." raven voice was a cold monotone. She usually uses on beast boy. " Thank you

raven. I called both of you to tell you that your teammates leaving for at least two month or so for

a really important mission and both of you will stay here taking care of jump city. The reason I

chose you two is because robin knowing you're my adoptive son your responsible and a good kid

and raven as much as I don't know you as well I know your responsible and good kid as well. As

for the rest they have to come with us to the command station up in space. Since star can go out of

space we will use her as a tracker looking for a space creature that can transform in to a human.

His name is malkon. He's a powerful foe and if we don't stop him who knows what will happen.

As for cyborg with his technology we can us the t-ship and some of his equipment. And beast boy

he can control navigation systems and as we all no it he will eventually screw up but then fix it so

yeah. Any questions?" Batman finished telling the two teens leaving them surprised and shocked.

"Ok so when are you going to tell them?" raven was happy that she was going to be away from

everyone that sometimes get on her nerves like bb. "Well if you want we will tell them now."

Batman said as raven got up from her chair and the others followed after her to the living room.

* * *

Living Room:

"BOO-YA!" screamed cyborg doing the cabbage patch. " Not fair dude! You cheated!" bb sad and

pissed off. "Oh dear friend cyborg I have always wanted to play may I?" star floated to cyborg.

"Sure here." Cy pulled the control from bb's hands and handed it to star. After 5 min. Star lost but

still happy. "Oh dear friend you are truly the best may you teach me how to play as well as you

do?" Star was all cheery even if she did lose. "Well yeah but you have to…chuckles…you have

practice." Cy was happy star didn't get pissed off like bb when he lost. "Friend so you practice

when we are on our combat practice and doing our obstacle course?" Star remembered all the

times they missed the training sessions. "Yeah fun times." Cy had a blush on his face and didn't

notice two really pissed off teens. "You been missing practice for these stupid games!" robin

walked to cyborg as so did raven. "Robin come down you can get mad later we have other more

important business." Raven placed a hand on robin's shoulder. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that

flash and batman!" Beast boy fainted and got up fast and went in circles around flash. "Beast boy!

Get away from them! NOW!!" raven screamed at bb but he didn't care. "Fine beast boy you leave

me no choice! Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" raven pointed her hand at bb and he glowed black and was

throwed all the way to the couch. "Uhh…" bb fell flat on his face and groaned. "Ok um can we tell

what we came here for?" flash laughing his ass off but at the same time remembering the mission.

"Go." Robin said kind of happy bb got hurt. He deserve it. "Ok here is the plan." Batman

explained. "I called all of you to tell you that you three (bb, star and cy) are leaving for at least two

months or so for a really important mission and both of you (Rae and robin) will stay here taking

care of jump city. As for the rest they have to come with us to the command station up in space.

Since star can go out of space we will use her as a tracker looking for a space creature that can

transform in to a human. His name is malkon. As for cyborg with his technology we can us the t-

ship and some of his equipment. And beast boy he can control navigation systems and as we all no

it he will eventually screw up but then fix it so yeah. Any questions?" batman finished leaving only

three teens surprised. "Hey I don't screw up!" bb was confused. "Well any questions?" batman

asked again. No one in the room spoke. "Ok then, pack all your stuff and get good rest at 7:00 am

we'll come pick you up so be ready." Batman and flash walked out the tower. "WE'RE GOING

ON A MISSION!!!" beast boy eagerly got up and let to his room to pack as so did everyone else

besides raven and robin. "Finally I get to be in peace without any annoyance." Raven walked to the

kitchen. "Did you forget about me?" robin followed her. "No but your not as naive as star,

annoying as hell as beastboy and not as competitive a cyborg your just calm and simple. I'm

actually glad I got stuck with you." Raven walked to her room with her herbal tea. "Me too." With

that he walked to his room.

* * *

So how did you like there is more to come! And that one dude Malkon I made him up just a villain

I made up to add to the story. Plz review!!! -Sandy

Peace ;-)


	3. Goodbye And Hello!

The Perfect Moment 

**Summary:**

Raven had always felt something for robin after what everything that happened with her father, but she knows she can't love and he would never fall for some one like her. On the other hand robin feels the same way but when the rest of the titans go on a private mission and leave the two birds alone, robin will take the chance to do everything to win raven's heart and show her how much she means to him.

(P.S. The whole song thing i might not do so yea but if u have any question or y u want me to do the song contact me! i take request or ideas!)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans but I only wish to own Raven and Robin.

**Authors note**: sorry I haven't finished this story! I been to busy with culmination

And plus my computer got a virus so hope u like this chapter so sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye and Hello!**

**Last left off:**

"Finally I get to be in peace without any annoyance." Raven walked to the

kitchen. "Did you forget about me?" robin followed her. "No but your not as naive as star,

annoying as hell as beastboy and not as competitive a cyborg your just calm and simple. I'm actually glad I got stuck with you." Raven walked to her room with her herbal tea. "Me too." With that he walked to his room.

**TT Living room:**

* * *

"well its 6:30 am, only half an hour to leave" said an eager beastboy! Everyone getting there stuff ready, raven and robin weren't even there yet everyone was there except raven and robin." star go wake up the two sleepy birds! I don't want to leave before saying bye to raven my little sister!" cyborg likes to think of her as a sister. "yes I'm going to wake the birds of sleepy !"she left the room before even beastboy said something. "ok star seriously need work on her English." "yea I know." said cy to bb.

**Raven's room: **

* * *

"_omg 2 months with just me and robin… what was I thinking I should had said no I can't stay here with him especially the way…I …"_her thoughts were interrupted by a knocked on the door. She walked up and open the door to revile a eager starfire. "oh friend raven get ready we want to say good bye before we leave I'll go wake friend robin yes?' she looked at raven for a response. "sure" she closed he door and got dress and went to meet up with star.

_**R****obin's room:**_

* * *

"_damn I can't believe I'm stuck with raven! 2 months with just me and her…damn I have a lot of time to tell her something…something I always wanted to say to tell her I…"_his thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He went to open it and found starfire."umm robin can we talk?" star went into his room, just as raven got there .the door shut. "_I shouldn't do this but I have too."_raven but her ear to the door to listen to what there talking about. "robin I just wanted to tell you that…I love you and if maybe when I come back we can be together?" she held his hand but he let go" I'm sorry but no I can't I..I love someone else…I'm sorry…""robin I love and I want even if I have to force you!" with that raven heard nothing but a slap. "DON"T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" raven shocked left in good time as robin came out of his room to leave a weeping and mad starfire. "robin I know you love raven but I vow that you will be mine you'll see you will be mine even if I have to kill her!" she grinned evilly as she got up and left his room.

* * *

Well there my chapter hope you like !what does starfire have in thought for raven and robin? Does robin really love raven or someone else? Stay tune to find out!-peace sandy 


End file.
